Talk:Wandenreich
Transcription A short mention, since I just saw this on the current chapters and there is no seperate page for the topic as of yet. The correct transcription for what is currently called "Iacto Arme" is the german word >>Jagdarmee<<. The meaning is of course 'hunting party' as stated somewhere... This is a literal translation of hunting army, but again since Kubo does not speak german, as is clear from some previous cases, I found it worth mentioning. The pronunciation is basically what the prior transcription reads but without the 'o' (like basic japanese wordendings on 'o' and 'u') and a longer 'e', this being the 'e' like it is pronounced in "yes" for example. Kitsune Ayanami (talk) 15:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Jagdarmee be separated into 2 words? I looked up Jagdarmee with a translator and nothing came up. Then it gave the option of Jagd Armee which I clicked on and the translation was Hunting Army.Andrew2383 (talk) 06:27, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Our translator confirmed Kitsune's comment above (thanks for that btw Kitsune!) and stated it was Jagdarmee, one rather than two words. Looking things up on translator sites is not really the best way to go about these things as they are frequently full of errors. 11:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I understand. Thanks for clearing that up.Andrew2383 (talk) 13:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) That's it. You can of course type words like these into an translation page, but this won't do any good. The reason is that the composed word itself does not exist. In german the sense of a composed noun will (most of the time) remain even if the composition does not exist. The rule remains for composite nouns to be written together as one word and capitalized in the beginning (like every noun or name in each sentence). The same thing would be correct for Uryū's weapon, "Seelenschneider" rather then "Seele Schneider" or "Lichtregen" but i digress. Thank you very much for fixing this! Kitsune Ayanami (talk) 19:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Remind You of Anything? I don't know about anyone else, but the use of German terms, their uniforms, their methods, and their treatment of the Arrancar reminds me an awful lot of Nazis. Should we put that in a trivia section, or wait until we get confirmation or something? Daisuke Hikari (talk) 20:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :No, German does not mean Nazi, this would be a highly insensitive thing to enter into articles, people forget that the first country the Nazis took over was Germany so automatically aligning German terminology with Nazis is not something that should be written here!! Besides, Quincy already used German terminology in the same way that Hollows/Arrancar use spanish!! I'm not saying it's just the German thing, but their uniforms seem to resemble S.S. uniforms, they take the Arrancar and, from what I've heard of the newest chapter, put them in camps where they force them into labor or kill them, and the Vandenreich aims to start a second war after getting massive disproportionate retribution in a previous war. I think there is evidence for it, but seeing the reaction I got, I'm glad I went and asked first. Daisuke Hikari (talk) 01:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Stuff like this does not go into articles unless stated by Kubo.-- ::There have been many other armies or SS-like associations all over the world in history that have arrested people or taken them away, the Nazis only happened to be German!! As said, comparisons don't belong in articles unless Kubo has stated as such and besides this would be incredibly insensitive anyway!! Discussion closed!! Luders wasn't Luders Friegan with the Stern Ritters, so wouldn't he be a member? He was leading them to SS to declare war on Yama-ji after all. :p--RexGodwin (talk) 06:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :It does not automatically follow that he was one. We barely know anything at all about the Stern Ritter 12:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Image Can the image for the vandenreich be its symbol? Makes sense. We have a clear shot of it in Bleach 490. :That image needs the Fair Use Rationale to be filled in first. I see no reason not to use the Vandenreich symbol, so long as it is a decent quality image. 12:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Techniques Can Sun gate be added as the Vandenriech mode of transportation between world via shadows. Ref:Chap 484, pg 10-11. Ref: Chap 490, pg 1. --Urie12 (talk) 19:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Vanden Reich Techniques For Vanden Reich techniques. Can the ability to make blue fire out of condense reishi be added. Description:Blue Fire is strong enough to burn the rocks and sands of Hueco Mundo. Ref page Chap 487 pg 9.--Urie12 (talk) 22:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :No that is something belonging more on the Quincy.-- Ok. Will this info be transferred to the Quincy page. --Urie12 (talk) 22:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Note on the new names In the chapter raw, As Nodt is written with umlauts: http://mys2scans.com/online/reader/read/bleach_spoilers/en/0/495/page/8--B14 (talk) 11:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for that. Fixed now. 11:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Number of SternRitters I have looked though most of the chapters and believe there is between 9 to 11 SternRitters, since we don't know names as of yet for most of these characters, might me post images of them in the gallery and label and make pages for them after we know more about them?--LeafGreen Ranger (talk) 21:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I just checked all chapters from the invasion on SS, and calculated most certainly 18 Sternritters including second Lloyd. I have them all here: I forgot to place another Lloyd on the picture and there are Quilge and the one fighting Rukia but i think it just might be Buzzbee. Anyway it's still at least 18 of them in SS known for now.--Sir Jump3R (talk) 14:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :There is not telling how many Sternritter there are. We are not going to speculate as to how many there are.-- I wrote "known for now" so there can be dozens of them, I get it. Nevertheless if I recall right there was 16 blue pillars in which Sternritters came to SS and I assume there were no more than 2 of them inside one pillar. It gives us max 32 Sternritters + Jucha Bach inside Seireitei... I think Gotei 13 can take them out, considering at least 7 of them already dead.--Sir Jump3R (talk) 15:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Medallion Question Medallion One question: now that Juhabach has stolen Yamamoto's bankai, is the old man's theory on why some bankai can't be stolen incorrect? Juhabach's words after he stole the bankai also seem to imply the medallion was able to steal Yamamoto's bankai from the start. --1337 B33FC4K3 (talk) 00:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC)